Can't Forget You
by amber250
Summary: If Yuuki get a chance to meet Zero again, will she confess her feelings for him? or will Zero kill her?


**Hi evryone. this is my very first fanfic... i like the Zero-Yuuki couple. so hope you enjoy my fic... i thought to make it a one shot but it got large. so it may be 2 or 3 shots... don't forget to tell me what do you think...**

"What?" Zero looked furious.

On the other side Headmaster Cross looked pale. He knew that Zero would be mad but he couldn't tell him the real reason for it yet, because if he did, Zero wouldn't agree to go. So he tried to put on a calm front and said, "Calm down, Kiriyu-kun. It's just a party like before and you won't be alone. Sayori, our teachers and some vampire hunters will be there too."

Zero scowled and said, "It's not about the security. Every year you do parties in Cross Academy. But this year why are you doing it out of town?"

"Well' it's just to let them see a new place and experience something new. Besides, you haven't gone out of the town more than 8 months." 'After Yuuki left.' He added silently. "So the change of atmosphere would make you feel better." He felt his last excuse was really lame. He looked at Zero expectantly.

Zero was still looking at him with his customary scowl in place. After Yuuki's departure there was no life in his life. No life on that beautiful face. The beautiful amethyst eyes never sparkled anymore. Though he never smiled when Yuuki was by his side, there was a hope in his life. But after her departure everything vanished from his life. Now he was sterner than before as if it wasn't enough. Students were scared of him like hell. No one could approach him except Sayori.

Sayori was also a school guardian. After Yuuki's departure headmaster Cross appointed her, though Zero protested repeatedly that he alone was fine. Headmaster Cross thought that a female guardian was really needed as Zero was really scary alone.

At first Zero wouldn't talk to her but after working with her he found out that she was not that bad and also reliable. She was calm and wise. Sometime her exuberant behavior reminded of Yuuki which dug the hole into his heart more. Whenever he remembered her, he got angry; angry with himself for still thinking about her; angry at his weakness for her. The love of his life who turn out to be a 'Pureblood vampire'- the kind he hated most.

"Every time the party is held in school hall room but this time what's the reason for your doing it out of the town, anyway?" Zero asked placing his both hands on the table and leaned forward to be in his eye level, eyeing him suspiciously.

Headmaster Cross was already sweating. Zero looked really furious and was suspecting him as well. He understood that very well. But he really couldn't tell him the truth, can he?

He felt his throat was getting dry. He cleared his throat and said, "Someone gave me the idea."

"And who's that someone?" Zero asked with a deep voice knowing very well that Headmaster was hiding the truth. 'Well I'm not gonna fall for it that easily.'

"Um…ha…Touga Yagari. Yes, Yagari told me to do so." He stuttered.

Zero wasn't buying it. He held his look a while longer and then sighed dejectedly, knowing very well that Headmaster wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Please Zero, do it for your father." Headmaster Cross feigned to cry.

Zero scowled and huffed. Then said, "Fine, but don't do it again. I won't help you next time."

He beamed at Zero. Zero rolled his eyes in return and left the room.

Headmaster Cross sighed at his retreating back and went back to his paper work.

Yagari entered the room. Headmaster Cross looked up from the papers he was working on and beamed at him but he only scowled as return, just like his student who just left the room.

Yagari folded his arms over his chest and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Headmaster understood what he was talking about. He kept his papers aside and sighed. "Sorry but I had to find a way to make him go. I couldn't find out. So your name slipped out of my mouth." He hung his head.

"You are such a pain. You know that he doesn't believe it, right?"

"Yeah, I know but he did agree to go, right? And that's what I need right now."

"Do you want me to accompany Zero?" Yagari put his hands in his pocket and asked.

"No, Kiriyu-kun will be just fine by himself." Headmaster smiled lightly.

"What's the reason of your doing this?"

Headmaster Cross recalled his confidential conversation with Kaname. Yesterday Zero was out to hunt a Level E, he came and told him about the party. When he asked the reason Kaname just briefly said that it was for Yuuki and also told him not to mention it to Zero. He knew why Kaname said so but he wasn't aware of the whole thing himself. He just knew it that he was doing it for the sake of his little girl. He looked at Yagari.

* * *

After hunting two Level Es Zero came back. It was almost 9 o'clock. He stood in front of the tree and leaned back against the tree trunk. After a while Yori came and stood beside him. He saw her coming from the corner of his eyes, before that he smelled her coming as well.

She looked mad. She came close and stood beside him, hands on hips. These things reminded him more of Yuuki. "Where have you been? I had to control all the day class girls all by myself."

He didn't reply. He sagged against the tree and slide down; put his head on his folded hands which was on his one bent knee.

Yori studied him and sighed and said in a gentle tone, "Another Level E?"

He just nodded and indicated 2 with his fingers. Before she could say anything he straightened himself and looked at her. "Last time you said that you can handle them all by yourself. What happened to that?" He smirked. Though he thought that he knew the reason already- obviously the party.

"As you know, for the party and…. Idol-sempai. That's why." Though she tried to sound nonchalant, she gave him a cautious look.

Zero was listening to her half-heartedly but his ear pricked at the mention of the name. His head jerked up and he directly looked at her.

Before he could say anything Yori added, "He came alone and went back….. Yuuki-chan didn't come."

Zero scowled deeply. "Who asked about her?" though he couldn't deny that he had hopped a little to see her again, to see her beautiful face, to see her laughing, to see her…. 'What the….?'

He then remembered what he had promised to her and to himself. When he would see her again, he would kill her, though he wasn't confident of it.

Yori didn't say anything. She of all people knew it very well that Zero would never admit his feelings for Yuuki. She soundlessly sighed and bid him good night before returning to the dorm.

Zero returned to his room. He knew that Chairman didn't say him the truth but he didn't say anything. His mind was full of thoughts.

'Aido came and went back. The party will be out of Cross Academy and that's tomorrow. Is there any connection between the party and the Pureblood?' Well he wouldn't be surprised if so. '…then again if so…. Will Yuuki be there?'

He shook his head and clutched at the Bloody Rose in his back pocket. If he saw her, he had to kill her. Yes that's it!

* * *

Next morning zero woke up very early and took his shower. After having his breakfast with the Headmaster, he bid him good bye as he wasn't going.

The Chairman had rented buses for their trip. Day class and night class students got into different buses. As the Chairman was not going, teachers had promised him that they would take care of everything.

After everything was settled, the prefects got into the bus.

Zero had an ominous feeling about the trip. He couldn't get over it. He couldn't pinpoint what's wrong. He was restless for that. He checked his Bloody Rose. It was fully loaded. He leaned against his seat and looked out at the window.

* * *

After reaching the place in the evening, Zero saw that the place was not ordinary - to be exact classy. The hall room was decorated flawlessly. The appetizer, the waiters, the surroundings – everything looked perfect which reminded him of the 'Pure Blood'.

He huffed and crossed his arms above his chest tightly and scanned the room. Everything was going smoothly. Some of the human and vampire students were entering the ball room, some were already dancing. A beautiful song was playing. But he still felt the gnawing feeling in his chest as if something was going to happen.

Sayori came and stood beside him. She asked, "Everything is going smoothly, right Zero-kun?"

"Well I can't say it before the end of the party." Zero replied.

She creased her brow and looked at him but he didn't say anything. So after staring at him for a while she took her leave from him and walked to the other side of the room.

* * *

"Yuuki, are you ready?" asked Kaname from outside of her room.

"Yes, I'm ready." She opened her door. She had worn a black, spaghetti –strapped, knee length dress with a 'v' cut neckline which was showing a little of her cleavage. The dress matched with her petite figure very well, showing every curve of her sexy figure. The dress was simple but at the same time gorgeous. She was looking in one word - elegant. She wore a little jewelry. After all she was the 'Kuran Princess'. She had become more beautiful within this little time.

Kaname looked at her in awe. He took her small hand in his large one and pressed a kiss on her knuckle. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him politely.

He proffered her his arm and she took it. He took her to his car and they got in.

Hanabosa, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Takuma - all of them got into their respective cars.

Yuuki sat beside Kaname in his limo. They were going to a party but Yuuki was no more excited as before when she used to enjoy parties so much.

After coming here, she had gone to a lot of parties with Kaname but she enjoyed nither of them, nither of them gave her any pleasure. Most of them were business parties. She was always surrounded by aristocratic persons. But being a Pure Blood and also the fiancée of Kaname everyone around her was scared of her and respected her. She hated these things the most.

She yearned for the life that was full of enjoyment and happiness where no one would be scared of her, no one would bow in front of her and also no one would call her 'Princess Yuuki' or 'Kuran Princess'.

She said to a lot of people to call her just 'Yuuki' but none of them listened to her much for her dislike. She still missed her duty at Cross Academy as one of the school guardians. Every night she and Zero would run errands for the Headmaster - patrolling in nights to keep the day class students away from the danger of night class students.

The cheerful Headmaster who was her adopted father. She smiled remembering his face, always trying for new dishes, always insisting her to call him father.

She really missed Zero so much. It was so much that sometimes it became unbearable. Like hell she missed him, his face. There was not a single day that she never thought of him.

Whenever she thought of him she thought of Kaname as well – her brother, who waited for her almost 10 years to be with her one day. She knew that he loved her so much that he would do anything for her happiness.

She thought that she was the same, she had the same feelings for him but little did she know that….

When she left Zero and came with Kaname, she thought that she had finally found what she wanted more than anything in her life. Now she could be with him and lead a happy life. But alas! Life, feelings – are really unpredictable because that didn't happen.

It's not that she wasn't happy but she wasn't that happy, that way the way she thought she would. She was struggling hard with her feelings and there were confusions in her heart which were never there before. She felt as if something vital was missing in her heart. Though she knew what it was but she denied it all the time.

She tried her best to stay with Kaname, stay closer to him and be happy; be the way how he wanted her to but she got tired of it. How much she tried she couldn't deny her feelings for Zero anymore though she would never let anyone to know. After coming here she felt this confliction in her heart. She blamed herself for not noticing her feelings for Zero earlier. But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't bring herself to hurt kaname but also couldn't be with him either. It was really frustrating.

With every passing day, recalling her bittersweet memories of Zero the painful hole inside her chest was getting bigger. She felt like a terrible person. Whenever Kaname tried to come closer to her she ran off from him giving him excuses which made her guilty more and more. 'I don't deserve you, Kaname-nii-sama. I don't deserve Zero either.' She cried almost every night for it and thought she really wasn't worth of their love.

When she was with Kaname, when she tried to be with him and he wanted to get close to him she couldn't let him come near her, let him touch her the way a boy would touch a girl as lover. It's not that she didn't love her. She loved him truly but no more as a lover, to be blunt – she loved him as her brother but she couldn't bring herself to say that.

The thing she had for him which she thought as love that was actually her infatuation. When she remembered everything, their real relation and other things, she couldn't think of him as her lover any more. It was also a reason which deepened her feelings for Zero. It was as if her feelings for him had changed overnight. The more the days passed the more it became clear to her. But for his feelings for her she tried to think rationally but she was still struggling. The weight on her heart felt painful.

She recalled a day Kaname tried to kiss her and how she flinched. After that day he never tried to kiss her on her lips. Whenever he would kiss her it was on her forehead or on her cheek.

She had always tried to keep her face expressionless whenever Aido talked about Zero but her eyes always lit up. Though she always tried to hide it, Kaname noticed it all the time which she wasn't aware of.

Tearing her from her reverie Kaname called her. "Yuuki, let's go. We've arrived.

Yuuki looked at Kname and found him already out of the limo. She had already forgotten of the party while thinking. She got out of the car and looked around.

Kaname smiled and took her hand in his. Others also had come and stood behind Kaname. They all started to walk towards the hotel. The party was held on the second floor. After entering the hotel Kaname let go of Yuuki's hand.

When Yuuki felt Kaname stop she looked at him. He said, "Go inside Yuuki. The party is on the second floor. I've to discuss something with them. You go ahead and trust me you are gonna enjoy this party."

She didn't say anything, just nodded. She bid them and started to walk towards the stairs.

"What do you want to discuss with us, Kaname-sama?" Aido asked. All of them were looking at him to hear the answer.

* * *

Yuuki was walking towards the ball absent-mindedly. She could sense human around her which surprised her. Upon her coming here, she had never gone to a party where there would be humans. But this party she was in her thoughts.

Her keen sense picked someone's presence. Hear beat accelerated. She looked around her. Without her knowing she had come to the entrance of the ball room. She looked around. They were the students of Cross Academy. Her heart was thumping. She desperately wanted to see a familiar face and finally found him.

'Zero!'

Her heart had stopped for a while and she struggled hard to breath. Some of the students noticed her, mainly the vampires. They were whispering to each other.

She ignored them and started to walk towards him.

Zero was leaning against a pillar. His customary scowl was firmly on place. He was wearing his school uniform – still on duty.

Yuuki couldn't help but smiled. 'He hasn't changed at all.'

His silver hair had grown longer. He had lost some weight but he was looking more handsome than before.

She started walking towards him.

* * *

Zero was looking around but suddenly he tensed – feeling the presence of a certain someone, a Pure Blood and he knew very well who the person was. After all he had stayed with her more than 4 years, drank her blood. 'It's definitely her.'

He looked straight and saw a girl walking towards him. She was wearing a spaghetti –strapped, black colored dress, while walking, her waist length hair was swing and her bangs had covered a little of her eyes.

He couldn't see her eyes.

With her index finger she pushed aside a strand of her auburn hair from her face. She was walking flawlessly, confidently. In one word, she was gorgeous.

Their eyes locked. Holding his gaze she walked towards her.

When she was a few inches away, he broke eye contact with her and looked away. He turned left and started to walk away from her.

It hurt her. She knew she had hurt him so much. But she couldn't take it anymore. She called out for him.

"Zero…"

But he didn't stop. He quickened his steps and walked away.

She was about to follow him but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Oh my God! Yuuki-chan?! Is it really you? I'm not hallucinating, right?" Yori caught Yuuki's hand.

"No, you are not Yori-chan. I'm really here. How are you?" Yuuki hugged her best friend.

"You, Yuuki-chan? What about you? You're so happy, right?"

Yuuki was smiling but when she heard the word 'happy' her smile disappeared. She bit her lips to hold back her tears.

'I'm not at all happy, Yori-chan, not at all.'

When Yuuki was silent Yori asked, "Hey, you alright?"

She pretended to smile and said, "Of course, I'm alright." Then Yuuki noticed the arm band on Yori's left arm over her full sleeved dress. She exclaimed, "Yori-chan, you are a school prefect!"

Yori smiled and said, "Yes, Headmaster Cross offered me the job. I've seen you working as a guardian and always thought how it felt like working as one. As also I know the secret already he thought me as the right person. So, here I'm doing my job." She said the last part like a whisper.

'So Zero has been working with Yori-chan…' Yuuki felt a pang in her heart. She asked, "So, you have been working with Zero?"

Yori saw pain in Yuuki's eyes though she tried to hide it. She smile and said, "I have no other choice. Though he is grumpy, deep down he is a very good person and also I've gotten used to his brusque behavior as well."

Yuuki smiled but her heart constricted with pain. 'Do you still love me Zero? You said that you love me. You feel for me the same way I feel for Kaname-nii-sama before my departure.' Yuuki sighed.

"Yuuki-chan I'll talk to you later, OK? I need to check on something." Yori said.

Yuuki nodded and Yori went away. Yuuki looked around but couldn't find Zero anymore.

* * *

Zero strode out of the room. His heart was about to burst with excitement. 'What's she doing here? Did she want to talk to me? Did she miss me?'

Zero scoffed. 'Of course not! She is staying with Kuran right now, the person she yearned for so long to be with. She must be ecstatic but where's the Pure Blood anyway?' he was standing in front of the elevator. He pressed the button of the top floor when he entered.

When he got out of the elevator he went to the terrace. He kept his folded arms over the iron railing and leaned forward. He looked at the night sky. The moon was shining brightly. There was no cloud. He kept staring at the starry sky.

He didn't need to worry. There were teachers and hunters from the council to keep eye on the students so that nothing would go wrong. He needed some alone time, he didn't want anyone around. As if one cue he heard her calling him.

"Zero…"

He didn't reply and didn't turn around. He heard her coming towards him. He spun around.

She had come close to him and stood few feet away. He was so drowned in his thought that he didn't sense her coming.

Gentle breeze was blowing. Her auburn hair was swing and it framed her sweet little face. She shivered a little. After all, her shoulders, arms and upper back were bare.

He suddenly had the urge to put his jacket around her shoulders and bring her close to him but he strictly kept himself in check. He coldly asked, "What do you want 'Pure Blood?' or should I say 'Kuran Princess'?" his voice, his glare were so cold.

Yuuki felt a shiver ran all over her body hearing him call her that way. She felt so hurt. Zero had never talked to her that way. Well yes, he's grumpy, moody but he always cared for her. But when he got to know the truth, he never called her 'Yuuki' anymore, everything changed between them.

He thought of her as a traitor. Yeah, that's not false but not fully true either. Though his behavior was so cold, she felt very happy to see him after so long. He looked so handsome, so manly that she just wanted to throw herself in his arms but she was scared.

She knew that he didn't love her anymore; didn't want her near him. The thing that most hurt her was that when she was with him she didn't have any idea of his feelings and she was infatuated in thoughts of Kaname. Without her knowledge she had hurt this person constantly. He was hurt not only emotionally but also physically for being a vampire himself.

She knew that she had no right to be angry with him. She could still recall what Zero said her before her departure. It was a vivid memory. His confession and…. He said that he would kill her when he would see her again but before that there's something she wanted to tell him. After that he could whatever he wanted to do to her. There would be no more regrets. She knew that she had lost his love. She mentally prepared herself for the worst out come after her confession.

Zero saw that she wasn't saying anything. He felt a dull ache in his chest. 'So she really doesn't have anything to say?' He turned around and started to walk.

Yuuki came out of her trance and quickly walked to him and caught his hand to stop him. "Zero, I know I've hurt you so much. You've every right to be angry with me but I've a lot of things to say you. Please let me tell you what I have to say and then you can do whatever you want."

Zero wrenched his hand away from her and turned towards her. "You still have something to say? Alright, go ahead before I kill you. You must remember what I promised to you when you left."

"Yeah, I remember everything, Zero. Everything…"

Zero hadn't noticed it till now. There were tears in her eyes. He felt a sudden pang in his heart upon seeing her tears but didn't say anything.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and started. "As you know, I have left with Kaname-nii-sama. I thought I finally found what I wanted for 10 years but I was wrong, Zero." She paused and found him staring at her. His fierce look had soften a little but still there were no warmth in there. He looked slightly puzzled for what she said last.

She continued. "The infatuation I have for Kaname-nii-sama which I mistook as my love for him is gone. It's not that I don't love him. I still love him so much but in a different way."

Zero didn't say anything. He looked more puzzled.

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Zero didn't respond.

She huffed. Slightly annoyed that he didn't respond but then again he hadn't left her and was listening to her. So she took a deep breath and directly looked at him. "I love someone else..." She again stopped and looked at him and found him staring at her with wide eyes. "…and that's you, I love you, Zero."

She said the last part in a very low voice and looked down. Her cheeks heated up. When she didn't get any respond, she looked up at him and found him bemused, eyes wider than ever and lips slightly parted. 'Why isn't he saying anything?'

Suddenly Zero stared to laugh. His laughter was so hard. She had never seen him laugh, actually like this before. It wasn't the laughter of joy which scared her most. He stopped abruptly and broke the remaining gap between them. He placed his both hands on her bare shoulders and shook her.

"Stop playing around, you got it? Stop playing with my heart, Yuuki." He yelled angrily. The fierce look in his eyes returned.

Yuuki was stunned. 'He thinks I'm playing with his heart?!' though she was a little happy that he had called her 'Yuuki', not 'Kuran Princess'. She looked at him with her tear filled eyes. "What makes you to think that I'm playing with your heart?" She asked in a broken voice. Traitorous tears rolled down her eyes. How much she tried, she couldn't hold them back any more.

Zero's grip on her shoulders lost but he didn't take his hands away from her shoulders. He was feeling weak again seeing her tear.

Yuuki bit her lips to control the sob that was about to burst. She continued, "You know, after I left you I found out that I love you, like a girl loves a boy. I couldn't stand staying away from you. Whenever Kaname-nii-sama came close to me I ran away all the time giving him excuses. I couldn't let him come near me or touch me…" She sniffled and looked at him again. "…because I realized that the person I love was not him but you."

Zero looked stunned and there was no more hatred in his eyes. He was looking at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. His heart was filling with happiness.

Yuuki broke the remaining gap between them and buried her face in his warm chest, her ear over his heart. His speedy heart beat was like a consolation. She clutched at his shirt back desperately and sobbed, shaking violently. She again started to talk but her voice was muffled though he heard everything clearly what she was saying.

"I know you hate me for what I'm now but Zero, it's not my fault and I didn't betray you. I even didn't know that I'm a Pure Blood because my memory was erased. You remember that, right? Please never think that I did everything knowing. Please, Zero… please… and… and…" she sniffed.

Zero put one of his hands on the back of her head lightly.

"…If you want to kill me now, I'll have no regrets because I've fulfilled my wish." saying so she lifted her face from his chest and looked at him tentatively.

The look of his face was priceless. There was an affectionate look on his face and a tender smile. There were unshed happy tears in his eyes. Their eyes locked and they drowned in each other's eyes.

Suddenly Zero tugged her hand and pulled her in his chest. He put one arm on around her waist and the other one over her to keep her in his chest. He held her tightly in his chest, his embrace was so tight that she gasped for air.

But she didn't care. After all she had been waiting for this moment so long - to be in his arms. His embrace was so warm that she didn't want him to pull his hands away from her anymore. Then she heard him the words she yearned to hear from him for so long.

"I love you too Yuuki. I still love you. I couldn't go a single day without thinking of you." He dropped a kiss on her head and held her close to him.

She tightened her arms around him in return. Happy tears ran down her eyes uncontrollably.

He held her tightly as if she would vanish in thin air. While holding her into him he took in her sweet scent. He had missed her for so long, missed this sweet scent. When she wasn't with him, his bloodlust had died as if a switch was turned off but after so long he felt the urge to sink his sharp fangs in her smooth tender skin which was just in front of him. But again he controlled his bloodlust because he didn't want to break the moment.

After a while, he pulled her back and brought her to his arms length which was much of her disappointment. He looked upon her tear stained face and brushed his fingers on her cheeks to wipe the tears. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

She felt peace in her heart. After leaving him she just once drank Kaname's blood for his emphasizing her to drink blood. Though he offered her his blood after many times, she refused politely and just took blood tablets.

Kaname had drunk from her sometime. Last time when he drank her blood he kept staring at her for a full 5 minutes.

At that time guilty washed over her. She was scared that if he had found out about her feelings for Zero. So she forced a smile and asked him if he wanted to say something but he didn't say anything, just smiled wanly.

She felt guilty for it more but couldn't do anything for it. She didn't drink his blood because she longed for Zero's blood. Now that's so close to her. Bloodlust stirred in her. So she tentatively asked, "Zero, um… can I drink your blood?"

He smiled and said, "As much as you want, I'm all yours."

Yuuki's face warmed up. Her fangs lengthened.

Zero bowed his head a little and Yuuki stood on her tip toes. Zero put one of his hands to hold her close to him and with the other hand he held her face against his neck to keep her steady.

Yuuki put one of her hands on his shoulder and with the other one she tilted his head to get more access to his neck. She twined her fingers in his smooth silver hair. She ran her tongue from the bace of his neck to one of his earlobe.

Zero shivered. Feeling encouraged she did that again and again. Her fanged lengthened.

He held her tightly against him as his fangs also lengthened in anticipation. She sank her fangs in the smooth skin of his neck where the pulse was beating wildly. She started sucking his fresh sweet blood. Kaname's blood was sweet as well but Zero's was different. She sucked at his neck hungrily.

Zero didn't know when he started but he also had started to lick her neck and dropping kisses there. His fangs lengthened.

Yukki understood what he wanted. She pressed his head to her neck beckoning him to go on. He kissed her neck and took her earlobe in his mouth; sucked her earlobe.

Yuuki moaned while drinking. Zero kissed her neck once again before sinking his fangs in the tender skin of her neck. 'Ah! It's heaven.' He hadn't drink blood for almost 8 months. He sucked at the intoxicating sweet blood.

She had stopped drinking. She kissed the twin wound on his neck and the wounds disappeared as he drank her blood. She bent her head more to give him more access. He slowed down as his hunger abated. He took a little and then pressed his lips there so that blood wouldn't come out. The wound of her neck disappeared within seconds. He placed a tender kiss there and lifted his head.

Without giving him any time to think she caught the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to her to press her lips over his.

His eyes widen at first but then he reciprocated. He held her tightly against him around her waist and she tightened her arms around his neck. At first the kiss was chaste but with time they couldn't bear it anymore. Their kiss got heated.

They were clinging to each other desperately. Their tongue mingled as they explored each other's mouth. They tasted each other's blood in their tongues. Their breaths shallow. Zero pressed Yuuki against the nearby pillar and gripped her tighter. They were devouring each other's mouth.

* * *

Kaname was standing behind the roof door. He had heard and seen everything. He could no longer tolerate the erotic scene that was happening in front of him. He felt as if his heart were being stabbed repeatedly, wounding his heart even more.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kaname-sama!"

He heard Ruka's voice. He was so drowned in his pain that he didn't sense her coming. He looked at her.

She was looking at him. Her heart broke into pieces upon seeing the person she loved with her whole heart in pain. She wanted to do anything to comfort him; to take away his pain from him but didn't know how. Without realizing she broke the gap between them and wiped his tears with her trembling fingers.

"Is this how you always feel when you see me with Yuuki?" Kaname asked. He had managed to ask her in a steady voice. "Though we've never been this close, I can understand your pain a little bit now, Ruka." He saw tears in her eyes. He wiped her tears with his fingers and smiled ruefully. "Let's go down. I don't want Yuuki to think that I'm spying on her."

They started to walk towards the elevator. Suddenly Ruka stopped and Kaname looked at her. "Have you done this on purpose, Kaname-sama?!" Ruka asked.

He smiled and said, "You are really smart, Ruka. Yeah, I've done that on purpose because I want her to be happy but I never knew that their getting together will break my heart this way. But as I want her to be happy, I will do what I should do."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruka asked.

* * *

After the heated kiss they were gasping for air but still refused to realize each other. After calming down they realized each other and smiled. It was the smile of their joy.

Yuuki was mesmerized by his dazzling smile. 'He looks so beautiful when he smiles.'

Zero took her small hand in his and said, "Let's go." She nodded.

When they came out of the elevator, holding hands, their smile vanished from their faces. Guilty washed over Yuuki. She had totally forgotten about Kaname.

Zero's hold in her hand tightened but Yuuki released his hand. Zero gaped at her, at her change of behavior. When she looked at her he saw guilty in her eyes which tore his heart.

Kaname smiled at Yuuki and came closer to her. He offered his arm and Yuuki hesitantly looked at Zero and then took it.

"let's go in the ballroom, Yuuki." He said and started walking taking her with him. Ruka followed behind them.

Yuuki turned slightly and saw pain in those amethyst eyes. She cursed herself for bringing him pain again. Her eyes were filling with tears. She wiped her unshed tears. Kaname had witnessed everything while walking beside her.


End file.
